My OneShot Collection
by Ageless Writer
Summary: Little oneshots of Trent and Casey's relationship and ones of Trent's little family. Some may interconnect with eachother so look out for that. T to be safe.
1. The First Meeting

**One Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer:I do not own NCIS or the characters of NCIS. I am merely playing with them for my own amusement. **

**A\N:Any suggestions as to what you want as a prompt is welcome!**

**The First Meeting:**

Casey Rizzo walked into the library and looked at her list of possible research materials for her term paper. She sighed and began to look through the endless corridors of bookshelves for what she needed. Oh why did this have to be such a large portion of her grade? Why? Because if the students weren't challenged, everyone would graduate... That was why...

Trent Kort looked at his watch. He had an hour before Marcin told him to meet at the park. An hour to look through the library for new reading materials.. He smiled as he walked through the doors, looking around for the nonfiction area. Trent had no idea why, but he was in the mood for a war story. And what better place to look than in nonfiction?

Casey finally found the station she was looking for. Nonfiction, _World War 2 _stories. Perfect. She smiled as she began looking over the shelves for what she would need to benefit her paper.

Trent had found a particular book on poetry written during _WW2, _and smiled. This was what he felt content with. But to be sure, he decided to read a stanza or two, just to be sure.

Casey walked down the aisle, reading the titles. She was so lost in finding the perfect books, she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going until...

Trent felt himself half-fall before he caught himself. He turned to see what had happened, to find a small woman with a hand over her mouth. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you okay?"she asked him in a whisper. He looked into her blue, worried eyes; and for the first time in his life, he was speechless.

"I... I am okay. You didn't hurt me... Just... Kinda... Surprised me..."he whispered back to her. That was when he realized the book he was reading was no longer in his hands.

Casey saw him looking for something and caught a glimpse of the book in the floor. She sat her bag down and carefully bent down and picked it up, handing it to him. "This yours?"she whispered, handing it to him. She noticed the man blush slightly as he took it from her, nodding. Casey couldn't help but smile.

"No need to be embarrassed. Everyone drops books sometimes."she told him, getting up carefully from the floor.

Trent couldn't believe it. She thought he was blushing... Because of a book...? He never would understand American women... Or any woman for that matter. No, he blushed because he had met this beautiful person and hadn't really introduced himself. She looked away from him, obviously trying to think of something to say.

"So... Are you interested in _The War_ or are you like me and having to write a paper on it?"she asked, smiling shyly. He swallowed.

"I'm just interested... I finished having to write term papers three years ago.."Trent told her, immediately kicking himself afterward for revealing something of himself. He was CIA in training... He wasn't supposed to be revealing himself...

"Oh.. I see... Well it's a good thing to be interested in. I always was. Until now when I have to write about it.. I'm a horrible writer..."Casey admitted to him, looking away. Why on earth was she trying to have a conversation with this... Stranger? Was she looking to get kidnapped or...? She shook her head, not even wanting to finish that thought.

"I like to fancy myself a writer when I need to write something. Vocabulary and English have always been my best subjects..."Trent told her, kicking himself again for revealing himself. But she seemed so easy to talk to.. And her eyes told him he could trust her... He shook his head. This had gone on long enough. He had to leave...

Casey felt her phone vibrate and glanced down. She had a message from Lorene. She opened it and saw Lorene asking for tutoring for the moment. Casey swore softly and looked at the strange man in front of her. "I'm sorry to cut this... Conversation short, but I have to go... Maybe.. We'll see each other again sometime?"she asked, picking up her bag, looking at him. Casey saw him bite his lip.

She was hoping to see him again? They hardly knew each other! But... Who was he to deny a beautiful woman...? "Maybe..."he told her after awhile. The girl smiled and walked away, glancing back ever so often."Wait."he called out to her, handing her the war poetry book. "This might help you with your paper.."he told her. The girl smiled.

"Thank you."and with that, she was gone. Trent sighed, hoping he had done the right thing...

Casey finally got into her dorm room and saw Lorene already there. "What took you so long?"the blonde asked. Casey shrugged, but felt herself smile.

"Dunno... I just felt like taking my time getting here..."Casey quipped. Lorene smirked.

"That's not what it was at all. You met a guy, didn't you?"the blonde asked, smirking. Casey felt herself blush slightly.

"Maybe."

"Was he cute?"

"In my opinion or what you would've thought?"Casey asked, knowing her friend had higher standards than she did.

"Yours. That's what counts since you saw him first."Lorene retorted, smirking. Casey blushed slightly.

"Yeah... He was cute... Met him in the library... We were whispering but I could tell he had an accent..."Casey spilled, knowing it was better to get it out of the way now than have her friend pry it out of her later.

"Sweet! What kind of accent? Was he Italian? Spanish? No, wait! He was Chinese wasn't he?"Lorene asked, guessing through several nationalities. Casey shook her head.

"None of those... It sounded either British or Irish... Maybe Scottish..."Casey admitted. Lorene smirked.

"So what's his name?"the blonde asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know... I never got his name..."the brunette admitted, picking up the book the stranger had handed her. A note fell out with a name and number on it. She picked it up quickly to see the name. Trent Kort. And out beside the name was the number.

Was that the man she met earlier...?

Trent walked into FBI building with Marcin, knowing he should've been paying attention to how Marcin interacted with the Feds, but he couldn't. His mind was wondering over to the woman he had met earlier. Trent couldn't help it. He had already agreed with his mind that she was rather beautiful, but who said that meant anything?

But then again, he did sneak his number and name into the book. His real name and number... Why? Because she seemed easy to talk too... Someone he could trust...

He felt something hit him and snapped out of it, holding the side of his face. "OW! What was that for?!"he yelped at Marcin. The older man shook his head.

"Trenton, you are becoming a disappointment early on. You are not paying attention at all on my lesson of dealing with the FBI. If I am boring you so, tell me what you are thinking of. Perhaps I could find the root of this laziness, this mind wondering."the older man explained.

Trent's mind whirled. He needed to protect the girl, he knew what Marcin would do if he found out... But he needed to tell his boss the truth or he could be in trouble. "I was just thinking of someone I met today... I think I may know them..."Trent lied easily, coming up with the best excuse he could think of. Marcin looked over his pupil.

"Alright... I'll buy it this time... Now, pay attention."Marcin commanded. And Trent tried to concentrate on what was going on... He really did. But his mind kept going back. Back to the blue-eyed brunette he met. Back to how kind she was in trying to help him... How she tried to get him to talk to her.

He smiled, not being able to help it. It was his new response to the woman at the library. Trent found himself hoping that she would take a risk and call him. To see if she was really interested in him... And he couldn't wait until she did call...


	2. The First Date

**One Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer:I do not own NCIS or the characters of NCIS. I am merely playing with them for my own amusement. **

**A\N:Any suggestions as to what you want as a prompt is welcome!**

**The First Date:**

It had been a few weeks since Casey had met the strange man at the library. She looked at the piece of paper she had found in the book he had handed to her. It had a name and number on it.. But was it really his? She sighed. Only one way to find out. Casey took her phone out and dialed the numbers, hoping it was his...

Trent woke up when his phone started going off. He rose up and grabbed it, answering. " 'Ello? Who is this?"he asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

"I... I'm sorry for bothering you, Sir... I found your number in a book I borrowed from a library in D.C. I was curious to see who's number it was... It will not happen again."the voice apologized. It was definitely female. Then it clicked. It was the girl from the library. The one who tried to talk to him while he acted as if it were .

"You're not bothering me... But I do want to know who you are."Trent answered. He heard her pause.

"My name's Casey Rizzo... I go to the college in George Town..."Trent heard the woman on the other line explain.

"You're the one who was working on the _World War 2_ project... Right?"he asked, wanting to be sure. He could feel her smile.

"Yeah. That's me. Are you the guy I accidentally pushed down?"she asked He chuckled slightly, remembering how shocked they both were.

"Yep. That's me."he answered. She chuckled.

"So I really did get your number... So did you put it there by accident or was it on purpose, Mr. Kort?"the girl, Casey, asked. Trent smirked.

"Please. It's just Trent. And I will admit it was on purpose... Not every day a pretty girl comes up to help a poor guy out after she tries to push him to the floor."he joked. She chuckled.

"Are you always this charming?"Casey asked him, her voice teasing. He smirked.

"Only when I'm talking to a pretty girl."Trent complimented. He felt her smile.

"How sweet. But I bet you tell that to all the girls."Casey told him. No... No that wasn't true. She was the first.

"Actually, you're the only one I've ever told that..."Trent admitted. There was a pause. No.. No he had just got his nerve to talk to her, he had to keep her talking. "Um... Are you busy this afternoon?"he asked.

"No... Why?"he could tell he caught her off guard. He was pretty shocked he asked her too, but he had to keep talking with her. He had to know her.

"I was thinking... We could... Go for a walk... In Rock Creek Park... It would be nice to get to know you better..."Trent proposed, hoping she'd take him up on his offer. He felt her smile.

"Sure. How does after lunch sound?"Casey asked. Trent smiled.

"Perfect. Meet you there."he hung up, laying back down on his bed. He had a date... With a girl... No, no it isn't called a date... They were just meeting for a walk... Right? That's not a date...? Is it?

Casey laid her phone down. She had a date. With the guy from the library. Wait... It isn't a date. It's a walk in the park. But it's not a date. Lorene walked in and smirked. "So who was that you were talking too?"the blonde asked, sitting beside her friend.

"That was the guy from the library. The one I met a few weeks ago? He asked me to go on a walk... With him. Rock Creek Park..."Casey answered. Lorene hugged her friend.

"Looks like you got yourself a date. I'm proud of you. It's about time you got out of here and the library. Fresh air and new territory will do you some good."Lorene remarked, smirking. Casey shook her head.

"It's not a date. It's just a walk in the park."the brunette informed her friend. Lorene rolled her eyes.

"You're so naïve Casey. When a guy asks you to go for a walk with him, it's definitely a date."the blonde insisted. Casey shook her head again.

"No it's not, ask Abby."the smaller woman argued. Lorene shrugged.

"Fine, I'll just get her in here. She'll say it's a date too, though."the blonde said, getting up. She walked back in a few minutes later, a tall raven haired woman following behind her. "Abby. Tell Casey that this walk she's going on is a date."

The raven haired woman smirked. "Sorry, Casey but Lore's right... This is soooo a date. You have a date with the mystery guy."Abby smirked. Casey rolled her eyes. Her friends weren't looking at the facts.

"It's not a date. Neither one of us said it was a date, so it's not a date."Casey reasoned. Abby smirked.

"You don't know that. It might be a date for him. Ask when you meet up with him. Ask him. I'll bet he says it's a date."Abby tried to explain. Casey rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day...

Trent glanced at the clock. Just a little bit after most people ate lunch. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans and pulled a sweatshirt on over his shirt. Comfortable enough for a walk, warm enough for the cooling fall weather. Trent looked around and found his tennis shoes...

Casey quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans, finding her favorite jacket to wear over the shirt. "Where are my shoes?"she asked. Lorene shrugged. Casey swore and looked around her side of the room, sighing in relief when she finally found the shoes...

Trent looked around and realized he had gotten there first, so he sat down on a bench to wait for Casey. He didn't get to rest long when he felt someone sit down beside him. "So when are we actually gonna walk, Trent? Or are we just gonna rest here the entire time?"he heard a familiar voice asked. Trent smirked and turned to her.

"Well Ms. Rizzo, I was just sitting here because I was waiting on you."he replied. Casey smirked.

"I'm here now. Let's go... And it's Casey, not Ms. Rizzo."Casey corrected him. Trent smirked and stood up.

"Okay, Casey then. Let's go."he retorted back. She smirked and stood up with him. He began leading her down the trails and through the wooded areas, the two of them talking about favorites, likes, dislikes... The occasional childhood story... Mostly topics Trent knew he could get away with answering without giving to much of himself away. At least, he tried to keep it safe...

"So... You're obviously from England and say you even went to school in Oxford... Why leave the country for this one?"Casey asked. Trent bit his lip. He knew she was just asking a polite question, but he knew she wouldn't like his answer.

"I... I have my reasons and we'll leave it at that... Okay?"he asked. She nodded, looking down. He knew she must've felt bad for asking. "So... Where are you from originally?"he asked. The brunette shrugged.

"Not sure exactly... My family and I moved a lot... The earliest place I remember us living was in Mobile, Alabama... Then we left for Fort Brag in South Carolina... The last place we lived Quantico... Which is one of the reasons I chose George Town to go to college..."Casey answered. Trent felt there was more to the story than that, but he didn't want to push. She looked at him. "Favorite movie?"she inquired, deciding to go back to safer subjects as well.

Trent thought back to some of the movies he's seen. There were very few he actually liked, but he needed a favorite, everyone had a favorite... "_Clue_. I enjoy being able to guess who the killer really is, and the comedy helped keep it from being such a dark movie."Trent answered finally. Casey smirked. "What about you?"he asked. Casey shrugged.

"I liked the newest _Batman _movie. But then again, I enjoy movies like that."Casey answered. Trent smirked.

"So the Little Lass enjoys superhero movies? Are you secretly a damsel in distress?"Trent snickered, joking with her. Casey hit him playfully.

"I don't need to be saved by anyone. I can protect myself, thank you very much."Casey replied, dramatically acting tough. Trent laughed at her, causing her to laugh with him as laughter is very contagious. Casey looked up and saw it was getting a bit dark. "Okay... It's getting late... I need to go back to the dorms before Lorene and Abby start looking for me..."Casey told Trent.

The Brit nodded and turned slightly, looking around... "This way back."he gestured to the trail they had walked previously. Casey nodded and walked beside him, letting him lead. After awhile, instead of getting back to the main trail, they were back where they started.

"You sure we went the right way? Because this looks exactly the same as before."Casey asked. Trent felt himself blush slightly.

"Actually... I'm... Not entirely sure... I... I'm bad with directions... I thought that path would lead us back to the main one... I... I guess that was a wrong deduction..."Trent admitted. Casey gave a small smile.

"No shame in having no direction. Makes everything more of an adventure that way. You don't know where you're going, so you get to make everything up as you go along. It's all part of the fun."Casey assured him, smiling. Trent felt something flutter inside him. She actually cared about his feelings in this, she was making it easier on him. He smiled back at her.

"Maybe you should lead the way back then... Please...?"he asked. Casey smiled.

"Okay... Let's see..."she started looking around the place they were at, then up at the increasingly darkening sky. Trent noticed she was hugging herself closely and that her face was flushing, possibly from the cool air. He felt a pang hit him.

"Casey... Are you cold...?"he asked, feeling concerned for her. Casey looked at him.

"Look... I'll be fine with just my jacket... I promise."Casey tried to assure him. Trent shook his head.

"Casey... If you're cold... Tell me... I'll give you my sweatshirt..."Trent told her. Casey shook her head.

"Wow... And they say chivalry is dead... Thanks, but no thanks. You'll get cold... I couldn't let you do that..."she shook her head. Trent looked at her, hard.

"Casey. I have endured winters in England. Trust me, this is nothing. Here,"he took of the sweatshirt, leaving him in his t-shirt, "take it."Trent handed the over shirt to the small woman. Casey sighed and took it, carefully putting it on.

Trent felt a bit of pride in seeing her wear something of his, and she wore it better than he did... But there was one catch to it.. Her stature compared to the shirt. Trent couldn't help but snicker. She hit him playfully.

"Shut up. I'm small. I get it.."she said, chuckling at herself. Trent smiled.

"So long as you know."the Brit agreed. He looked at her. "Now... I do believe you were going to help us find our way back."he reminded her. Casey smiled and carefully took his hand, guiding him through a smaller path, bringing them back to the main park.

"Ta da! We're back."Casey exclaimed, smirking. Trent glanced at her.

"Okay... So what type of sorcery did you use to bring us back here? A hidden magic wand? Teleportation? No, wait don't tell me. The trees told you? Right?"Trent teased. Casey smirked and him playfully again.

"No. I just paid attention to land marks along the path."Casey coquetted, smirking. Trent snorted at her.

"Yes... Do it all the easy way.. And... Why do you keep hitting me..? I know you're playing around... But... I'd like to know why... If... That's okay..."Trent asked, biting his lip. Casey smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry... It's just... A lot of my friends are guys and... That's how we play around... I'm sorry..."she apologized. Trent shook his head.

"Don't apologize... It's what you're used to... It's just that... I was kinda hoping this wasn't something friends would do... I... Thought... That... In a way... This was... A... Date?"Trent stuttered out, knowing he was blushing. Casey smiled shyly.

"Okay... Then this was a date. And I had fun."Casey assured him, Lorene and Abby's voices ringing out in her mind saying 'I told you so'. He looked at her.

"You sure...? We did get lost..."Trent mentioned. Casey shrugged.

"So? That was part of the fun."she smiled again. "Now... I've been out late enough... Especially with classes tomorrow... But I had fun. And I hope we can do this again soon..."Casey admitted, her face flushing more. Trent smiled.

"Okay... Another day then.. Next time, however, you choose what we do."Trent explained. Casey smiled.

"Fine by me. I always wanted a sky-diving partner."she joked. Trent chuckled and walked her up to the bench where they started at. Casey kissed his cheek. "Thanks... For a great night. Goodnight."she walked off after that. Trent felt himself blushing slightly at her actions.

"Goodnight!"he called after her, feeling something flutter when she turned and smiled at him. He got to the street and caught a taxi's attention, going back to Virginia. That was when he noticed something was missing... His sweatshirt... He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket, wondering if he should call her about it.

Trent shook his head, putting his phone back up. He trusted her to give it back the next time they met, or at the least take care of it. And he couldn't let her walk back cold... He smiled as another realization hit him. He could use it as an excuse to call her sooner than he planned. Or have her call him... Either way, they would definitely be seeing each other again...

Casey walked into the dorm room, questions immediately being thrown at her. "Did you have fun?" "It was a date wasn't it?" "Did you kiss him?" "Who's shirt is that?"

Casey rolled her eyes, thinking of how to answer all the questions Lorene and Abby through at her. "Yes, I had a lot of fun. Yes, it was a date. I kissed his cheek to thank him for the date. And the shirt... Is his... He let me use it because I got cold."she answered. Then it hit her what she said and she swore. "This is his shirt! I need to give it back to him!"Casey realized. Abby hugged her.

"Casey, calm down. He let you walk off with it for a reason. It's a sign."Abby tried to compose her friend. Lorene smiled.

"Abs has a point Case. If he wanted it back, he would've reminded you before you left. Just remember to give it back to him the next time you see him."Lorene gave her input. Casey nodded.

"You're both right... Thanks..."Casey conveyed. A few minutes later she was telling her friends about the date and getting ready for bed, wearing his shirt to sleep in. She smiled, finding herself falling asleep faster than normal...

Trent laid down on his bed, trying to fall asleep. But he couldn't. His mind kept running back to the woman he had been on a date with, the one he gave his favorite shirt too. Trent turned over again. He had to get comfortable to fall asleep. The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he could call her up and ask her on a second date... Or did he need to wait a few days first...? American customs were always so confusing...


	3. First Real Fight

**One Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer:I do not own NCIS or the characters of NCIS. I am merely playing with them for my own amusement. **

**A\N:Any suggestions as to what you want as a prompt is welcome! And I apologize if Abby and Trent seem OOC... I'm really, really sorry if they do.**

**A\N:This Prompt was made by Lily Anson. I hope I do it justice.**

(I see this happening about several months after the events of Trying Not To Love You... You don't have to read that to understand this though... It can stand alone.)

**First Real Fight**

Trent was at his desk in Langley, trying to file through all the paperwork. 'I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I? If I had just stayed quiet and let Marcin handle the situation his way, I wouldn't be getting all these freakin' paper-cuts.' the British man argued in his mind, wallowing in self hate. Marcin glanced in his direction.

"When you finish that stack, Trenton, I have more over here."Marcin told him. Trent swore under his breath.

"Yes Boss."Trent answered. He wanted to tell the Polish man off, but he bit his tongue and glance at the clock, swearing mentally. At this rate, he wasn't going to make his date with Casey. Trent grabbed his phone, going to call her and let her know. He saw Marcin shake his head. "What is it?"he asked his mentor. The older man gestured to the phone.

"Unless you wish to be here all night, you will get rid of the phone. Whomever you wish to call can wait until you're finished. Can they not?"Marcin asked. Trent swallowed. 'If I tell my boss about Casey, she could be in trouble. If I don't, I'll have to stay here and work through the night. On the other hand if I tell him, there's a slight chance I can leave...' Trent thought silently. He sighed.

"Yes... They can..."Trent finally said, getting back to work on the paperwork...

Casey sat on the bench, waiting for Trent to show up. She glanced at her watch, concern overwhelming her. 'He's never this late... And if a job came up or he got lost, he would've called by now... Where is he...?'the brunette thought, worry settling in. She reached for her phone, tempted to call him. Sighing, she sat it back down. She was going to give him a few more minutes, but just a few. Then he was going to be on his own.

A few more minutes later, Casey got up, leaving. She wasn't going to wait around anymore for some guy. She got up to the main road and hailed a taxi, having it take her back to George Town. It wasn't a long drive and she was back at the dorms within fifteen minutes. The brunette snuck into the dorm room, wanting to be quiet in case her roommates were home. She couldn't deal with their post date questions. Not right now. But of course, life always has a better idea..

"Hey Casey! How did the date go?"Lorene asked. Casey swore softly. She didn't feel like talking, but she wasn't going to lie to her friend.

"Not well... He stood me up..."Casey finally admitted, sitting down on her bed. She heard the blonde woman swear.

"Are you sure he just didn't get called into work or got lost? We all know Trent's relationship with directions is a rocky one..."Lorene tried to think of a possible explanation to the Brit's non appearance. She liked Trent and knew him well enough now to know it wasn't his style to stand up Casey. Her friend shook her head.

"No. I'm sure. If any of that happened, he would've found a way to call me and let me know... But he didn't... And that's fine by me... I guess I was in over my head with him anyway..."Casey spoke. Lorene walked over to the brunette, hugging her friend close.

"Case... I know you're hurt... But don't give up on him... Maybe he did get lost and had no way to call... Just wait for him to call and let him explain... It'll be fine..."Lorene tried to help her friend out.

"Maybe... I'm exhausted now though... I'm gonna shower and go to sleep. Okay?"Casey relented a little, getting up to go to the shower...

Trent sighed. He had finally finished up the paperwork and was allowed to leave the CIA building. He grabbed his phone and tried calling Casey, the calls going straight to voice-mail. He swore. 'Her phone's probably off and she's probably asleep by now...'Trent thought, feelings of guilt coming to the surface. He tried her one last time before giving up, instead finding a taxi to take him to his apartment building.

He showered when he got home, laying down on the bed afterward. Trent glanced at what he now considered her side of the bed and sighed. 'If I had been there on time, or had called ahead and told her it would be awhile, she might be here tonight... She might be where she belongs...'he thought, carefully running a hand along that side of the bed, almost as if she were there. Gosh he missed her when she wasn't there...

Casey had already gotten dressed and eaten breakfast when she decided to turn her phone back on. She saw she had a voice-mail from Trent and decided not to call him yet. Let him call her. Let him explain why he stood her up. Then maybe she would consider forgiving him... Maybe... If he was lucky...

Trent sighed when he looked at the clock. It was well past lunch, and she still hadn't called him. She was mad... He could feel it. Trent grabbed his phone and called Casey. He had to hear her voice, even if she was mad at him. "Hello?"the voice on the other end answered. His heart skipped a beat. Casey. His Casey.

" 'Ello, Dear. How're you?"he did his usual greeting, hoping it would help out with his situation.

"Trent. Hey... I'm... Okay I guess... Better than I have been."he heard her say. She was mad about something. He could tell.

"Casey, if something's wrong, I want you to tell me about it."Trent told her. He heard the younger woman sigh.

"Last night... You stood me up. Why?"Casey asked. He swore mentally. He never stood her up... Or at least... He didn't mean too...

"Casey... Last night was an accident. I went to work that morning and had to stay all night with the paperwork... I was being held up. I would've called if I could. I'm sorry."Trent apologized.

"Why couldn't you call?"she persisted. He could tell by her tone that she was suspicious... Though he couldn't blame her... If the roles were reversed, he'd be suspicious too.

"Because my boss wouldn't let me make any personal calls. I'm sorry Casey."Trent apologized again. He pictured her biting her lip at this point.

"I want to believe you... I really do..."he heard her begin.

"Casey. Listen to me. I would never lie to you. I haven't lied to you. Ask me anything and as long as it's not work related, I will tell you everything I remember. I'm sorry it seemed liked I stood you up, but believe me I would have rather been there with you than at Langley with Marcin breathing down my neck."Trent tried again...

Casey's ears perked up a little and her heart fluttered slightly. She could hear the honesty in his voice, and she knew how he spoke so badly of his boss... And that made what he was saying true... Right? He would rather have been with her than work... Right? She bit her lip.

"Okay... I believe you Trent... I wish I didn't jump like that... I just... I've been burned by guys before and I don't want that to happen again..."she admitted. She heard his voice soften.

"I know Casey... And it's fine, I would probably do the same thing if our roles were reversed..."Trent assured her. Casey felt herself smile.

"In that case how about we try again tonight...? I do believe you owe me a date..."Casey reminded him.

"I believe you're right... Your choice this time."Trent gave her the control. Casey smiled.

"Okay... But first... Since you promised to be honest with me... I have a question for you."Casey worked him into it. She heard him take a deep breath.

"Okay... Ask me anything."Trent commended, hoping for his sake it wasn't anything big. He heard her take a deep breath...

"Trent... I've been thinking this over for awhile now... Since our date at Lafayette... When things almost went really bad... The reason I was crying then, was because I had a nightmare... I thought I lost you... And I guess that's when I acknowledged it the first time... But then again, over these last few months... I felt it again... I guess what I'm trying to say is that... That... I'm in love with you. And... I want to know if... You love me back..."Casey finally put it all out there. She took in another deep breath, waiting for his answer, trying to keep in mind that he probably didn't love her back. Trying to prepare to hear him say it.

"Casey... That's... I don't know what to say... I..."she heard him trying to form the words. She sighed shakily, fighting back tears. She should've known you can't prepare for something like this...

"Look, Trent, when you find out what you really wanna say, please... Lemme know. I'm staying on campus if you need me."Casey quipped, going to hang up.

"Casey! Wait!"Trent tried to make her wait, instead being greeted with the click. He swore out loud. 'Great. Out of the frying pan, and into the oven... I believe that's how the Americans phrase it anyway... But it's just perfect... She;s mad at me. Again.'he thought angrily. Trent collapsed on the couch. How in the heck was he supposed to make it up to her this time?

'It's simple Trent... Just tell her how you feel... The truth mind you, since after all, you did assure her that anything out side of work would be the absolute truth.'the little voice in his head reminded him. He swore. How did he feel about her?

Yes. He enjoyed every second he was with her. Cherished the moments even. And he liked her and cared about her deeply... Wasn't that enough? Was that the classification of love? Or was it simply infatuation?

Abigail. She was a mutual friend and was definitely unbiased in positions like this. He could ask her for her opinion as a woman... He grabbed his phone. "Hello? Abby here."the goth girl answered. He felt himself smile.

"Abigail. Hi. It's Trent."he introduced himself. He heard her swear.

"You gotta lotta nerve calling me. Do you have any idea how upset Casey is? Oh, if I see you today you're gonna get a black-eye or two."Abby threatened. He swore softly.

"Abby... Please... I'm calling for advice... And I need a woman's opinion... Particularly a woman's opinion who hangs around Casey... And since I'm sure Lorene would kill me through the phone... I had to call you... Please... Hear me out..."Trent begged. And between all of us, he rarely begged anyone for anything. It simply is not his style.

Abby sighed, deciding to give the small man a break. "Fine. What is it?"Abby asked. Trent took a deep breath.

"How do you classify 'love'? I... Casey asked me how I feel about her earlier and I wasn't sure how to answer... I know I care for her a lot, and I really enjoy being around her. And I feel like a better man when I'm around her... But I can't tell you if that's just infatuation or actual love..."Trent rambled. He heard Abby squeal quietly.

"Aww! That's sweet! But you should know that I am the worst person to ask. I have one-nighters waaay too often to even think about love. But since you asked... Think about it this way. Picture your life without Casey. And like a long and hard photo of what things would be like for you if she hadn't made herself known to you. Now, is that a good picture or a bad one. If it's a good one, then you probably don't love her. If it's bad, you do. Hope that helps..."Abby rambled on to the older man. Trent sighed.

"Thanks... It's better than anything I would've thought of... Bye Abby..."he hung up and sat down. His mind began whirring around, trying to imagine his life so far without Casey. But no matter how hard he tried, he didn't seem to be able to... There was no life without her... He sighed, realizing that that was probably all he needed. Trent grabbed what his phone and wallet, headed for the door...

Casey sat down on one of the couches in the library, reading one of her favorite books... The one Trent had gave her the day they met. She bit her lip. No... She wasn't gonna think about him. Not right now. Not when she was so upset with him...

The couch dipped slightly and she glanced up, seeing who joined her. Casey smiled. "Hey Jason. How was baseball practice?"Casey greeted. The man smiled.

"Went over fairly well I guess. We only had to run about fifteen laps around the field... But hey, who's complaining?"Jason asked, shrugging. Casey snickered.

"Oh please, I can outrun you baseball players."Casey wagered. Jason smirked.

"Really now? And why do you think that Ms. Rizzo?"the raven haired boy asked. Casey gave a small smile.

"My dad made me run laps around the house every time I miss behaved or got in trouble at school. Believe me, that was good practice."Casey retorted. Jason smirked.

"We'll see."

Trent had finally made it to the college campus and looked around, finding Abby on the quad with a bunch of other goth looking people. "Abby... Where's Casey?"he asked. Abby shrugged.

"Last time I saw her, she was headed towards the baseball field with Jason Mussorgsky..."Abby pointed him in the direction. Trent nodded and walked in the direction she pointed in, stopping suddenly.

"Who is Jason Mussorgsky?"he asked, something not setting well with him. Abby smirked.

"Some cute Russian foreigner with a student card. Why? Feeling a little jealous?"the goth asked. Trent gave her a playful glare. If he were honest, he would've told her yes. But right now there were more important things on the line. He found himself walking towards the baseball field, scanning the field and bleachers for the small brunette.

He smiled when he finally saw her at the top bleacher, the smile turning into a frown when he saw the other man with her. Oh today was not his day...

Trent walked up the bleachers until he was beside Casey. " 'Ello... Mind if I borrow Casey?"he asked. The other man looked at him, then at Casey.

Casey swore softly. Of course he would choose _now_ to show up. She looked over at Jason. "Will you please give us a few minutes, Jason? Please?"Casey asked. Jason nodded and got up, walking off. She got up too, looking at Trent. "What is it?"she asked.

Trent looked at her for half a second before pulling her close, kissing her softly, not thinking about it. He felt her tense at first before relaxing, kissing him back. When they pulled away, he took a few moments to find his voice. "Casey... About what you said... I had to do some thinking, to make sure it was really love and not infatuation that I feel for you... Since both are very similar... But only one is lasting..."Trent began, trying to word it all carefully.

Casey stepped back a few steps so she could look him in the eyes. "And what did you find, Trent?"Casey asked. Trent kissed the top of her head.

"I _am _in love with you Casey. Have been for awhile... Just took me 'til now to acknowledge it... I'm sorry for waiting to tell you... I just... I'm not used to all this... The relationship, the caring... I... I'm not used to that... And... It does scare me sometimes... Which is why I had to be sure before I said anything to you... But I do love you Casey... I understand now..."Trent ambled on. Casey looked at him, slightly curious.

"And why aren't you used to caring? To love?"she asked. Trent bit his lip.

"That's... A story for another day... But right now, it's important that you know I love you."Trent reiterated. Casey smiled and rose to her tiptoes to kiss him again. She knew better than to push him, and when he wanted to, he would tell her later...

"I love you too."Casey told him after a few moments. Trent smiled, then glanced over to where Jason was observing.

"Now... Tell me... Who is he and why is he staring at you like that?"Trent asked, that feeling stirring up again. Casey smirked.

"That's just Jason. He's just a friend. Are you jealous?"Casey quipped. Trent snorted.

"What? Me? Jealous? Of some college kid? No. Never. I just don't think it's right for him to stare at another man's girl."Trent stated. Casey laughed.

"Trent... You got nothing to worry about. Trust me. He's not interested in me."she smirked. Trent looked at her carefully.

"And how do you know? He keeps staring at you."Trent tried to tell her. Casey shook her head.

"No. Trust me. He's not. In fact, I'm the one who should probably be getting jealous, since it's you he's staring at with elevator eyes."Casey remarked. Trent looked at her confused. Why would-. Then it hit him.

"He's gay...?"Trent asked. Casey smirked.

"Yep... And he seems to really be checking you out..."Casey commented. Trent swore softly as the other man walked up.

"Really...? Really? Why is it that all the cute ones are either straight or taken or both?"Jason asked. Casey patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Jason. But for the record, that's what several straight women say about gay guys."Casey replied. Jason shrugged and looked at Trent.

"Look, if things don't work out with the girl. Come find me here on campus."Jason flashed a smile and walked off towards the field, leaving one flushed Trent Kort and one laughing Casey Rizzo behind...


	4. Hurting

**One Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer:I do not own NCIS or the characters of NCIS. I am merely playing with them for my own amusement. **

**A\N:Any suggestions as to what you want as a prompt is welcome!**

**A\N:This Prompt was asked for by Lily Anson. I hope I do it justice.**

**Hurting**

Trent crouched down low behind the wall, glancing over occasionally at Marcin who was on the other side. Bullets were firing in their direction, and he had every intention of avoiding them for as long as possible. He kept looking for the signal to go, but none came soon. The guns stopped firing and Trent glanced one more time at his boss, who then nodded. That was all he wanted to know...

The Brit ducked out from behind the wall, shooting at their marks. They had to be rid of them, or the entire operation would be shot down. He didn't let up though, and neither did Marcin, both shooting at the other sides.

The firing from both sides stopped abruptly. Trent let out a breath of relief. It was done. He started walking towards the marks, gonna double check. He was so intent on finding them that he didn't hear the gun go off or his mentor yelling at him to get down. Trent didn't even feel the bullet when it him...

Casey was laying on her bed, studying for her finals, relishing the fact that these would be her last finals before graduation. And then it was onto the academy. Then Baltimore. She sighed, shaking her head, needing to slow down her thoughts so she could concentrate. But then again, she never could concentrate when it took months to hear back from her boyfriend. Months.

She sighed, remembering their last few nights together, staying at his apartment when he told he was going somewhere in Egypt and that it would be awhile before they would see each other again. And then Trent had called her at the airport after he landed, just to let her know he made it there safely. But that was the last Casey had heard from him. And that was three months ago. And she was worried about him.

Trent sighed as he finally got sit on his own couch and rest to his contentment. The brass was giving him a few months off to rest up. They understood that he had been gone away for a while and that his arm was gonna need rest after the surgery... And it was a bit of a bitter sweet thing seeing as how the bloody grunts had shot his right arm, the only one whose hand he could write with. Pity...

But there was good thing about this, he could finally have some much needed, as the American's say, "Down time". And he could see Casey more often, which was a major plus in his book. Speaking of his girl, he figured he owed it to her to call her and let her know he was fine, especially considering that it had been months since he spoke to her last...

Casey reached for her phone, tempted to call Trent. It had been too long since they spoke and she was becoming desperate. Her phone rang as she touched it, and she almost jumped when she grabbed the phone, looking at the caller ID. Trent. Finally. "Hello?"she answered. She could feel his smile through the phone.

" 'Ello Casey. How're you today?"came his usual greeting. She smiled.

"I'm pretty good, you?"the young woman inquired. There was a slight pause before he replied.

"I've... Been better off... But I have a feeling everything will be looking up soon... Any chance I could convince you to come over and stay the weekend? Please...?"the Brit questioned. Casey smiled.

"I'm sure I can be convinced to stay... Especially since I have a long weekend for finals..."Casey bargained. She could feel him smile.

"Okay... I'll see you soon then...?"Trent wanted to make sure. The young woman smiled.

"See you soon. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too..."she hung up, the smile not fading from her face. Casey found one of her overnight bags, beginning to pack up...

Trent smiled when he heard the knock on his door. He got up, being careful of his arm, and opened the door. "Casey, welcome!"Trent greeted her, glad to see her after so long.

"Hey Trent."Casey greeted him back, kissing his cheek. She glanced down to see why he hadn't embraced her and saw his arm in a sling and swore. "What... Happened to your arm...?"she finally managed to ask. Trent sighed and let her inside before speaking.

"The job is what happened. But I promise you Casey, I'm fine."the British man assured his girl, pulling her close with his "good" hand, kissing the top of her head. She let her overnight bag fall beside her, hugging him close carefully, trying to keep from hurting his arm further.

"Will you tell me the basics of what happened?"Casey asked him, curious. Trent sat down on the couch and beckoned for her to sit beside him. Casey took the hint and got beside him, being careful of his arm.

"I got shot trying to bust a group of arms dealers. And now my arm's in a sling. But it's part of the territory."Trent made sure to stress that part to the woman. If they were to ever get married, she would have to understand that he would occasionally take a beating, or get shot, or even the possibility that he wouldn't come home...

"I... I see..."Casey said after awhile, biting her lip. "You sure you still want me to stay all weekend? You should be more focused on resting up and relaxing." Trent smiled.

"I would feel bad if you didn't get to stay with me after I've been gone for so long... And as for resting and relaxing; I find both easier to do when you're near by."Trent explained, moving around so he could play with her hair with his good hand, watching her smile as he did so. And as smiles are contagious, he found himself smiling too. Casey kissed his cheek.

"Well... On a happier note... I brought movies..."Casey brought to his attention. Trent smiled.

"Okay. I vote for a movie marathon then. I can do the popcorn if you'll set up the movie."Trent said. Casey kissed him softly.

"Don't worry about it Trent. I got it all. You should relax with your hand in the condition it's in..."Casey reminded him. He sighed.

"Just don't want to be a treated like I can do nothing for myself... I want to do something..."Trent continued. Casey kissed him softly.

"I know you're not useless or handicapped or whatever. I know you can help yourself. But let me baby you just this weekend... Especially since you know you won't get special treatment from anyone else..."Casey pleaded. Trent sighed. Who was he to deny a beautiful woman what she wanted? And if she wanted to baby him, that was fine. And of course, that would just make this weekend just a little more enjoyable...


	5. Starting A Family

** One Shot Collection**  
** Disclaimer:I do not own NCIS or the characters of NCIS. I am merely playing with them for my own amusement. **  
** A\N:Any suggestions as to what you want as a prompt is welcome!**  
** A\N:Another Prompt asked for by Lily Anson. I hope I do it justice. Told in Casey's POV or it wouldn't make as much sense.**

** Starting a Family**

I was laying on the couch, reading, when the apartment door opened up. I chanced a glance, ready to grab my sidearm from under the couch's throw pillow if need be. The intruder put up his hands. "Don't even think about the gun, Dear... It's just me."he said. I grinned and jumped up, hugging him closely, my grin getting bigger when I felt his arms holding me close to him.  
"I missed you..."my voice was muffled by his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.  
"Believe me... I missed you too... Imagine. Five months. In Burundi. With Marcin and Ray. It was absolutely horrid."Trent griped, not letting me go, nuzzling my neck carefully. I sighed, relaxing against him.  
"It was no walk in the park for me either, Trent. I've had to deal with Dante and Alyson on the job. I've had to deal with uncooperative druggies and drug dealers, and I got arrested... Well... Sort of arrested... And by a Navy cop of all things."I complained back, my mind flashing to the older man with the salt and pepper hair and icy blue eyes. Jethro Gibbs I believe was his name...  
Trent chuckled at me, and I hit him playfully, taking a step away from him, sitting back down on the couch. "Where are you going?"he pouted, trying to earn my sympathy.  
"I'm going away from the man who just laughed at me and my pain... And then there's the fact you really need a shower."I smirked. He rolled his eyes, a playful glint shining in them.  
"I guess I'll go take that shower... Care to join me?"Trent offered suggestively. I thought about it, a sly smile taking over.  
"You'll wash my back if I wash yours?"I asked, mimicking the suggestion. He smirked.  
"But of course. I am fair when it comes to something like that..."Trent reminded me. I got up, smiling.  
"Then I would love to join you Mr. Kort."I took his offer, letting him lead me towards the bathroom. And it took all of maybe five minutes for me to find myself between him and the shower wall, the warm water hitting his back, nothing in between us, words being murmured for just us to know...

A few weeks later, I was sitting at my desk in the precinct, working on the latest paperwork Chief Barnes had laid out for me to complete, when Alyson Henri pulled her chair up to mine. "Did you know we're having our physicals done today, Casey? Because I sure didn't. Should we be worried? I mean, they already gave us physicals a few months ago... Right?"Alyson, Aly, asked. Her voice was heavy with worry and I sighed, remembering how worried I used to get.  
"You shouldn't have anything to worry about as long as you haven't been doing drugs and you've stuck to some kind of exercise regimen."I assured her. She gasped.  
"Oh crap... I've had to miss a few days at the gym because of that case we got last week... With the drug trafficking ring we found..."the Hispanic woman dreaded. I sighed.  
"I think they would understand..."I tried to keep her calm. She huffed at me lowly.  
"So what? You're not worried about it?"Aly asked me. I thought my answer over carefully, checking off nearly everything I would have to worry about. I sighed.  
"I'm late..."I began. She looked at me, confusion on her face as she brushed a dark curl back behind her ear. Then she caught on.  
"Oh... Late for _that_... Well... Why are you worried? Afraid it might be something serious?"she asked. I shrugged.  
"I'm more worried that they'll think that I need time out of the field from being stressed out or something..."I admitted to the younger woman. She looked at me and shrugged.  
"It's a possibility... I guess..."Aly agreed. Dante walked up to us.  
"Hey girls. So... Is anyone else worried about how their physicals are gonna be...?"Dante asked, his worry evident in his voice. I glanced at the older dark skinned man.  
"I'm just a little worried... Not a lot... But a little..."I admitted. Aly sighed.  
"I am all the way. This is all new to me..."Aly admitted as well. Dante put a hand on her shoulder, probably to comfort her.  
"Wouldn't worry too much... The doc's pretty laid back and you're in pretty good health... You'll do fine. Now, if you was my age, it'd be a different story all together..."Dante began. I shook my head and looked at the time, swearing. "What is it Case?"Dante asked.  
"I need to get going for my physical... Where's my phone?"I asked, frantically searching for it in my desk. I sighed in relief when I finally did find it, getting up from my desk. Dante and Aly shook their heads. "What is it?"I asked them, confused.  
"This is the fifth time this week you forgot where you placed something... Everything okay Mrs. Kort?"Dante was concerned. I sighed.  
"I'm fine... It's probably just stress finally getting to me..."I told him. He smiled weakly.  
"Okay... But if it does turn out to be something more serious, lemme know what I can do to help."the older man made me promise. I smiled.  
"Why not?"

I had been sitting on the examination table, waiting for all my results to come in so I could report back to Chief Barnes. Dr. Shiloh walked in, a clipboard in her hands, a grin on her face. "Well... All of your results came in, as did your blood work.. And you're in great condition... But I have to ask... Are you late for anything?"she asked. I thought for a minute, walking through everything that could mean.  
"No... I don't think so.. Why?"I asked, feeling a sense of dread. She sighed.  
"I guess I'll have to be blunt... Have you missed your menstrual cycle this month?"Dr. Shiloh asked. I fought back a blush at her blunt question, my mind whirling around.  
"Um... Yes... A few days... But it doesn't mean much since my job does make me stressed and that causes a late... Cycle..."I answered. She smiled, trying to be understanding.  
"Okay. One more... Question... When was the last time you and your husband were... Intimate...?"the doctor asked. I did blush this time, trying to recall.  
"Um... The last time to was about four weeks ago... The second to last was about five weeks ago... Why...?"I asked, worried that something was wrong. She smiled.  
"Please relax. You're healthy."she reassured me. I took in a deep breath.  
"Okay... So may I return to work with your report?"I asked. The redhead nodded.  
"Of course Mrs. Kort. But I should warn you that you will not be working out in the field."Dr. Shiloh told me. I looked at her, confused.  
"Why? You just said I was perfectly healthy."I argued. The doctor sighed.  
"Mrs. Kort... I guess I should congratulate you before I tell you this... So congratulations... You're pregnant."Dr. Shiloh told me. I looked at her, stunned. Pregnant? Me? Pregnant? I'm pregnant?  
"I'm pregnant?"I asked out loud. The redhead smiled.  
"You're pregnant... And about five to four weeks at that..."she answered me. I took in deep breaths, trying to wrap my head around the concept. I was pregnant... Trent and I were going to be parents... Unless... He... He left...  
I always had that fear, the fear that he would leave me. And this might make that fear a reality... Doesn't matter that we're married, doesn't mean he'll stick around with me and a kid... Dr. Shiloh looked at me, concern in her eyes.  
"Mrs. Kort... Is everything okay?"she asked. I bit my lip.  
"I... I dunno.. I don't even know what I need to do, what I should do... I... I can't even wrap my mind around this now..."I blurted out, trying to catch my thoughts. Dr. Shiloh smiled sweetly and handed me a few pamphlets, all about pregnancy.  
"Perhaps these will help... And I'm sure you and your husband will find books on the subject that could help..."the doctor told me. I nodded, taking the pamphlets.  
"Thanks... I'll look them over..."I told her, leaving the room as quickly as I could...

I sat down at the couch at home, looking over the pamphlets. I hadn't told anyone but the chief of the doctor's findings, of the pregnancy. I asked him not to say anything until my husband and I had made a decision. He had agreed and now... Here I am... Reading a pamphlet on pregnancy, waiting for Trent to come home...  
I sighed, worried about what would happen when I told him the news. Would he be mad? Would he leave me? I pulled my legs up onto the couch, holding them to me as I mulled over everything...  
Trent would probably leave... For a week or forever... Probably worried if he would be like his father, or even like his mother. I shook my head, snarling. After some of the things I heard Trent say they did to him... It made me sick to my stomach. And I swear if I had ever met those... Things... I would have killed them. But thankfully... They were dead... At least... As far as my husband knew, they were dead.  
No child should ever have to endure what he did. A father who would force him to watch as he beat his mother until she was either black and blue or passed out. A father who would call him names like "worthless" and "garbage", who would sale him to the neighbors... For their... Pleasure...  
And on top of that, a mother who would drink carelessly just to get drunk and then beat him with the bottles. She would blame Trent for her own abuse, saying he should be able to save her... I shook my head in disgust, placing a hand over my own stomach. I could never do that to my son or daughter. I couldn't even imagine that kind of life for them...  
Surely Trent shouldn't be worried about being like his abusers, he isn't like them, could never be like them. But I knew for a fact it was one of his worst fears... And if I were totally honest with myself, I would say I fear that for him too. But I know he can do better than they did. Way better... I suddenly felt myself becoming sick.  
I heaved a little, getting up and rushing to the bathroom where I threw up in in the commode. I groaned as I finished up, getting up to clean and rinse out my mouth. See what happens when I think about them? I carefully got up and walked back into the living room, sitting back down. I needed to relax... Really relax before Trent came home...  
The door opened and I glanced up, smiling when Trent walked in. I got up, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Hey Trent. Have a nice day at work?"I asked him, holding onto him. I felt him smile against the top of my head as he held me close to him.  
"It was a pretty good day considering I had to deal with Marcin... How was your physical?"he asked. I bit my lip, and I'm sure he noticed because his grip on me tightened as he pulled me closer to him. "Casey... What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?"he asked, concern evident in his voice. I carefully pulled away from him and took his hands, leading him to the couch.  
"Sit... We really need to talk..."I explained, sitting down myself. He sat down beside me, pulling me close to him carefully so he could hold me.  
"What happened Casey...?"he asked again. I bit my lip, trying to find a way to tell him that wouldn't scare him away.  
"Don't worry too much about me Trent... I'm perfectly healthy... It's just... That..."I started, he looked at me.  
"Just what, Case?"he questioned. I felt my eyes water, going to burying my face in his shoulder.  
"I'm pregnant, Trent..."I whispered, holding onto him. I felt him tense slightly.  
"What? You're what? I didn't hear you..."Trent asked me. I bit my lip, trembling slightly.  
"I'm pregnant Trent. Pregnant. Go ahead, say you're gonna leave or whatever... Just... Do it quickly..."I blurted out, pulling away. He carefully grabbed me, pulling me close to him.  
"Casey... Love... I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you unless you plan on packing my things too. I do seem to recall now a vow we took. One that said we were to stick together no matter what came our way, to always love one another. I plan on taking that seriously, Casey. I'm not going to leave you. Ever. And I'm actually kinda shocked that you would think that I would leave you... Though I would never leave you. I love you far too much to do that."Trent reassured me, holding me close, kissing the top of my head. I felt the tears falling.  
"I love you too... But... I... I'm scared Trent... I... Don't know what all we need to do or what we should do..."I admitted to him, and in a way, to myself. I finally voiced the small part of me that is scared out of her mind to be a mother...  
He held me closer to him, kissing the top of my head. "I'm scared too, Casey... But I know we can do this. I know we can. And if it will help, I'll try and stay state-side with you as often as I can. Even apply for paternity leave at some point. We could turn our guest room into a nursery... We'll be just fine."Trent soothed me, holding me close. I relaxed into him, realizing that he was as scared as I am, but he says we'll be fine... And if I'm gonna believe in any human being, it will be him, the man I pledged my life too...

-About 5 months later-

I walked into the apartment, a bag full of baby clothes and blankets in hand. Trent, Dante, and Abby walked into the living room, smiling. Trent hugged me, a hand over my now very pregnant belly. "We finished the nursery today. And even in the theme we liked, jungle animals."Trent assured me. Abby grinned.  
"Which is a great theme for both a boy and a girl since you two have decided to wait until baby Carter is born to find out if he or she is a boy or girl..."Abby rambled. Dante grinned.  
"I think it's a great idea for you both to wait for the birth to find out. Especially since Carter goes either way..."the older man said. I smiled, remembering how Trent and I came up with the name by going over others we had chosen.  
"Kinda the point though Dante..."I remarked, my smiled becoming a smirk. Dante returned it, adding an eyebrow movement with it. I chuckled. Trent looked at my bag, taking it from me.  
"Baby clothes...?"he asked. I nodded slowly.  
"And blankets... I tried choosing the more neutral colors and styles so they would work for both a boy and girl..."I explained to my husband. Trent nodded. Abby grabbed my hand.  
"Come on! You need to see the nursery! It's awesome!"the goth exclaimed, leading me towards the guest room turned nursery, Trent and Dante following us. We walked in, and I gasped.  
It was so beautifully done... The walls themselves were painted a pale white, wall stickers of all sorts of animals ranging from monkeys to zebras were on the walls, little wall stickers of trees and bushes were all scattered around. The crib's sheets where of little jungle scenes. Stuffed animals strategically placed around the room. I smiled.  
"It's beautiful. You guys did so wonderful guys. Thank you.."I told them, hugging each one carefully, them hugging me back.  
"You're welcome Case."Abby reassured me, smiling. Dante smiled too.  
"Yeah. You're practically family. And we enjoyed setting this up."the tanned man told me. Trent hugged me close.  
"Actually you are family..."he murmured into my ear, kissing my cheek. Abby smirked.  
"Aww... You two are adorable."Abby commented, making us smirk at her and Dante...

A few hours passed with all four of us making "just in case" plans for Carter before they left. I sighed and relaxed into Trent, his hand rubbing over my stomach. I winced slightly when I felt the baby kick. "Your son's killing me here."I playfully complained. Trent rolled his eyes.  
"You mean my daughter is killing you. And I could feel that kick. She might make a good foot- I mean soccer player. Though I don't know why you insist she's a he."Trent answered me. I looked at him.  
"Because those are some powerful kicks for a girl. It has to be a boy."I argued. Trent shook his head.  
"No. I'm saying our child is a girl and she will be great for soccer."he argued back. I sighed and held my hands up, a sign I was stopping the argument, snuggling back into him. "So.. Remind me... Who's all involved in that pool over what gender our child is?"Trent asked. I smirked.  
"Dante, Aly, the chief... Pretty much everyone I know in that precinct. Not to mention Abby and Lorene, and Ducky and Jethro are involved in it."I answered. He chuckled, kissing my cheek.  
"Wow. I didn't know so many were concerned about our child's gender."Trent told me. I smirked.  
"Amazing huh?"I asked him, he smiled at me.  
"Well... Our baby is going to be a pretty amazing child... Even if I'm only saying that because they're mine."Trent admitted, smiling...

-A few months later-

A piercing cry woke me from my dreamless sleep. I rose up, out of bed, Trent waking up with me. I shook my head. "Stay in bed Trent. I've got Carter this time."I told him. He nodded and laid back down, exhausted as I was. I got up, making my way to the nursery, picking up the small baby laying in the crib. "Shh... Baby Girl... It's all okay now... Mommy's here..."I tried to soothe her as I checked for a dirty diaper. It was slightly damp so I changed her, going into the kitchen to make a bottle. Carter was whimpering still, hungry.  
The bottle was finished and I made my way back to the nursery, sitting in a rocking chair so I could feed her and put her to bed easier. I held her and began feeding her, smiling as I watched my baby drink. My baby. My daughter. My miracle. I sighed, remembering that she wasn't just my child, my miracle, but Trent's as well.  
I smiled, thinking of how Trent acted with Carter. He was definitely already wrapped around her fingers. A daddy's girl from the started. She hiccuped and I carefully cleaned up, laying her back down, watching her fall back asleep. I smile, watching her. I felt arms wrap around me. "She's beautiful isn't she...?"a voice asked, Trent's. My smile became bigger.  
"Yeah... She is..."I answered. He kissed my cheek.  
"I love you. And I do love our daughter... But I'm exhausted right now... Come to bed soon..."he pleaded, kissing my cheek. I smirked.  
"I'll be in bed soon... Just let me clean up..."I told him, kissing him softly as he left. I grabbed the bottle and the wipe I used to wipe her mouth after her little hiccup, going to head out. I stopped half-way out, looking at a picture frame that had Carter's basic birth certificate information inside it...

_ Carter Annabelle Kort_  
_ Parents:Casey Miranda Kort and Trenton Thomas Kort_  
_ Weight:7 lbs 5 ounces_  
_ Length:21 inches_  
_ Date Of Birth:February 13, 2000_  
_ Time: 5:40 pm_


	6. The First Wedding Anniversary

**One Shot Collection**

**Disclaimer:I do not own NCIS or the characters of NCIS. I am merely playing with them for my own amusement. **

**A\N:Any suggestions as to what you want as a prompt is welcome. These next few prompts are also from Lily Anson and that none of the prompts are gonna be in a necessary order, and I'm not quite sure this is what they had in mind, but it's what I went with. Fair warnings!**

**Anniversaries:**

Casey laid back in her chair at work, the drug bust she and Dante had just pulled playing out in her head. They did good, despite the fact she was very much still a rookie by the older man's standards. Dante walked over to her. "How are you feeling after all that Kort?"Dante asked. She glanced up at him.

"I'm feeling pretty good... Might need a few days though..."Casey admitted, Dante smiled understandingly.

"I'm sure the Chief'll let us take a few days to relax."the dark-haired man responded, going to his desk. Casey smiled, thinking of the free time she'd have with Trent... Unless.. He had to leave for some country like Indonesia or something. She glanced at the calender and swore softly. Dante glanced at her.

"Are you sure everything's okay Case?"he asked. Casey sighed.

"I just realized I'm behind on something... That's all..."she answered, earning her an eyebrow raise from the older man.

"Yeah? What is it you're behind on? You got me curious."Dante appealed. Casey sighed, knowing he would keep hounded her until she caved.

"Mine and Trent's anniversary is coming up in a few days... Our first one as a married couple... And I... Have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do for him..."Casey admitted, looking down. Dante let out a whistle.

"Well... That's a first for me to hear. A woman actually almost forgetting her anniversary? That's a man's job."Dante teased, smirking. The brunette turned to him, her eyes glowering at him like daggers. He smiled sheepishly. "Okay, okay, wrong thing to say. Why don't you cook something nice for him and dress up? It's simple and something a man would most definitely remember and appreciate... Especially if you're version of dressing up is dressing waaay down."the dark-haired man answered. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Two problems with that. One, I burn water. The best I can cook is cereal and a pop-tart. Two, I am not going to be standing nude in my apartment's kitchen, knowing Trent, he would have a friend or someone with him."Casey replied. Dante smirked.

"You let him keep his friends when you guys got married? Wow."Dante teased, causing Casey to throw a wad of paper at him...

Trent had his head in his hands, trying to figure out what to do for his upcoming wedding anniversary to Casey. He could take her out to Lafayette, the same restaurant he had decided she was the one, that he needed to keep her, and the same one he later discovered had her falling in love with him.

On the other hand... He could always take her for a picnic, something simple and sweet, and much more intimate... But it's a bit cold for that this time of year... Maybe.. Get her the book she had been wanting for so long... Or even maybe a trip? A t-shirt? Trent swore softly. Why did this have to be so difficult?

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Everything okay Trent?"he glanced up and saw Lena Smith, a fellow CIA trainee. Trent smiled weakly.

"Yeah... I'm fine."he told her. The younger woman raised an eyebrow.

"Trent... Have you forgotten that my major was in psychology, that I can read people? You are worrying over something, I might be able to help."Lena went on. Trent sighed.

"My wedding anniversary is coming up soon... And I'm not quite sure what I should do for Casey... Ideas?"Trent asked. Lena sat down in one of empty desk chairs.

"Hmm... You could... No... Too cold for that... You... No... Can't do that, legally... Um... Hmm... Maybe just cook dinner for her. Or take her out to dinner? Or be spontaneous. Do something way off-key. Like take her bowling or make her several little notes to find throughout the day to have her find you with a bunch of flowers?"Lena tried. Trent raised an eyebrow.

"Really...? Those are the best suggestions you have?"Trent asked. Lena smiled sheepishly.

"Might be easier if I actually knew your wife. Then I'd know what she likes. But I'm sure you'll think of something before time's up."Lena replied, getting up to leave. Trent shook his head, there was no way Casey was gonna meet Lena. Lena was known for causing trouble with other females, and he was just able to get Casey to marry him last year. No need to give her a reason to divorce him...

Casey looked at the shop's watch displays. She had noticed that Trent's watch would stop more and more often and so she thought it would be great to find a new one for him. Her eyes stopped at a beautifully crafted silver watch. Casey looked it over, thinking of how much it looked like the one her father used to wear. Smiling, she glanced over at the sales lady. "Excuse me, Ms.? How much for the watch."she asked...

Trent smiled as he got off the phone. He had the reservations he wanted for Lafayette. He smiled, yes the whole thing was cheesy, but it's what he could think of that she would actually like. Trent went back to his desk, sitting down at his desk. Marcin looked at him. "Get that smile off your face Trenton. Happiness is earned at this job, and you have not earned it."Marcin told him. Trent tried to keep a straight face, ultimately failing, the smile not wanting to go away...

Trent came into the house, kissing Casey. "How do you feel, Love? Because I got us a reservation at Lafayette for tomorrow."Trent asked. Casey smiled and kissed him again.

"Sounds good to me, Trent. I'm excited."the smaller woman assured him, kissing him again. The Brit smiled, pulling her close to him.

"Good. Happy Early Anniversary then."Trent murmured in her ear. Casey smiled.

"Happy Early Anniversary."she murmured back, staying as close as she could to him...

The next day, the two woke up and carried on as if it were a normal Saturday. A nice breakfast cooked by Mr. Kort(who knew?) and a wonderful sunshiney day, even with the light snow falling down...

Casey smiled and handed Trent a small box. He looked at her, a light smirk on his face. "Lemme guess, a bracelet that has dog-tags on it? Maybe written along the lines of 'Trent Kort. If lost please contact me at 234-786-1890.'?"Trent teased. Casey smirked.

"Just open the freaking box Trent."Casey smirked. "Though I now know what to get you for Christmas this year."she retorted. Trent rolled his eyes, opening the box. He smiled when he finally got it open and saw the new silver watch.

"Casey... I... I don't know what to say..."he murmured, going over to her to hold her to him. She smirked.

"That's the first time I've ever known you to be speechless, Trent."Casey teased, suddenly getting serious. "So... Did I do all right with the watch or does it need to be fixed?"Casey asked. Trent kissed the top of her head.

"It's perfect, Case. Thank-you."Trent answered her, keeping her close while he put on the watch. Casey smiled and kissed him.

"You're welcome. Happy Anniversary."the small woman answered him, staying close to him...

A little later that night, as it inched closer to time to go, the Kort's began getting dressed up for their reservation when the power went out. Casey swore softly and reached out, trying to find her husband. "Trent...? Where are you?"she asked. Trent found a flashlight and turned it on.

"Here."he answered, walking over to her. Casey snuggled close to him.

"Don't think we'll make the reservation tonight Trent... It might be like this all over D.C if it's like this here..."Casey murmured. Trent bit his lip.

"You're probably right... I'm sorry Casey..."he felt disappointment hitting him with several passing waves. "I'm sorry."He felt her kiss him.

"Trent... You didn't cause this. You didn't know. You have no reason to be sorry."Casey assured him. He sighed.

"Casey... Those reservations where my anniversary gift... And the snow... I'm sorry."he reiterated. Casey held him close.

"Trent... We can have a happy little anniversary right here. I don't need any fancy reservations or jewelry or anything like that... I just want you."Casey reassured the Brit, holding him. Trent kissed her softly, pulling her close.

"Still... I feel bad..."Trent admitted. Casey shook her head.

"Trent.. Don't... There's nothing you can do."Casey kept telling him. Trent felt an idea go off in his head.

"Or can I...?"and with that, he gave a flashlight to Casey. "Keep this. Stay in the dress. I have an idea."he grinned, taking the spare flashlight with him into the kitchen. Casey swore, wondering what he had in mind...

Trent came back into the bedroom about fifteen minutes later, taking her hand. "With me, Love?"Trent led her into their kitchen. She let him lead gasping when she saw he had attempted to fix a romantic dinner. Candles were lit and two wine glasses were half filled, and two plates of leftover salads with pop-tarts were set up. He smiled sheepishly.

"I know it's not at all what the two of us had in mind for dinner tonight, but it's a nice attempt I believe... Since I had to work without a stove or anything helpful like that."Trent justified himself. Casey kissed him.

"Actually, I think this might be even better than the original plans... This was actually something you did from the heart, and it's absolutely perfect because you worked on it. Thank you."Casey kissed him, sitting down. Trent grinned and began setting up, beginning a conversation with Casey as they ate in the candle light...

Neither one noticed when the power came back on that night, both caught up more in each other and their own little world than anything else...


End file.
